Rodzina Połanieckich/III/IV
Rodzina Połanieckich 47 Co mi pani Osnowska i co mi jej wszystkie sprawki? - mówił sobie nazajutrz Zawiłowski idąc do pani Broniczowej. — Ja nie żenię się z panią Osnowska, tylko z tą moją! Po com ja się wczoraj tak szarpał i dręczył? I rzekłszy to do „swojej duszy wyniosłej" począł już tylko myśleć o tym, co powie pani Broniczowej, albowiem, mimo upewnień Osnowskiego, mimo wszelkiej nadziei, że ta rozmowa będzie tylko jakąś formą, którą trzeba wypełnić, mimo zaufania do serca Linety i dobroci pani Broniczowej, „wyniosła dusza" była w strachu. Zastał obie panie razem — i już, ośmielony dniem wczorajszym, przycisnął do ust rękę Castelki, która spłoniwszy się leciuchno, rzekła: — A ja uciekam! — Niteczko, zostań! — rzekła pani Broniczową. — Nie — odpowiedziała — boję się i tego pana, i cioci. Tak mówiąc poczęła się ocierać swoją złotawą główką, jak rozpieszczona kotka, o ramię pani Broniczowej powtarzając: — Ciociu, nie zrób mu krzywdy! nie zrób mu krzywdy! I spojrzawszy na niego uciekła rzeczywiście. Zawiłowski ze wzruszenia i nadmiaru miłości blady był jak płótno, a pani Broniczową miała łzy na rzęsach. I widząc, że on gardło ma tak ściśnięte, że łatwiej by mu było płakać niż mówić, rzekła: — Ja wiem, po co pan przychodzi. Widziałam ja od dawna, co się w was dzieje, moje dzieci... Zawiłowski chwycił jej ręce i począł je kolejno do ust przyciskać, ona zaś mówiła dalej: — Och, ja sama w życiu zbyt wiele czułam, żebym się nie miała znać na prawdziwych uczuciach — powiem więcej: to moja specjalność! Kobiety żyją tylko sercem i umieją serce odgadywać. Wiem, że pan Niteczkę prawdziwie kocha, i jestem pewna, że gdyby ona pana nie kochała lub gdybym ja jej panu odmówiła, to by pan tego nie przeżył — prawda? Tu poczęła patrzeć na niego pytającym wzrokiem, on zaś rzekł z wysileniem: — Niechybnie, pani! Nie wiem, co by się ze mną stało! — A co? ja to zaraz odgadłam! — odrzekła z rozpromienioną twarzą. — Ach, mój drogi panie, mnie dość spojrzeć! — toteż nie będę złym duchem dla pańskiego geniuszu. Nie! ja tego nie zrobię, ja nie mogę tego zrobić! Kogo ja znajdę dla Niteczki? gdzie człowiek, który by jej był wart? który by miał w sobie to wszystko, co ona głównie kocha i ceni? Ja jej nie mogę oddać za takiego Kopowskiego i nie oddam, panie! Pan Niteczki może tak dobrze nie zna jak ja, ale ja nie mogę i nie oddam! Zawiłowskiego mimo całego wzruszenia zdziwiła ta energia, z jaką pani Broniczowa odmawiała ręki „Niteczki" Kopowskiemu, tak jak gdyby on właśnie Kopowskiego, nie siebie, oświadczał, ciocia zaś mówiła dalej, wzruszona, ale widocznie lubująca się we własnych słowach i w położeniu: — Nie! o Kopowskim mowy być nie mogło! Pan jeden potrafi uszczęśliwić Niteczkę. Pan jeden potrafi jej dać to, czego ona potrzebuje. Ja już od wczoraj wiedziałam, że pan będzie ze mną dziś mówił... Przez całą noc ani oka nie zmrużyłam. Niech się pan nie dziwi. Tu przecież o Niteczkę chodzi! — więc wahałam się jeszcze! Strach mnie brał przed dzisiejszą rozmową, bom z góry wiedziała, że się panu nie oprę, że pan porwie mnie swoim uczuciem i swoją wymową, tak jak wczoraj porwał pan Niteczkę. Zawiłowski, który ani wczoraj, ani dziś nie umiał słowa wybąkać, nie mógł jakoś zdać sobie sprawy, w czym właściwie leżała siła jego wymowy i kiedy miał czas z nią się popisać; lecz pani Broniczowa nie pozwoliła mu zastanowić się dłużej nad tym pytaniem: — I wie pan, co zrobiłam? Oto, co zawsze czynię w najważniejszych chwilach życia. Rozmówiwszy się wczoraj z Niteczką, poszłam dziś rano na grób męża. On tu leży w Warszawie... (Nie wiem, czy panu mówiłam, że on był ostatnim z Rur... a tak! mówiłam!) Ach, drogi panie, co to dla mnie za ucieczka ten grób — i ile już wyniosłam stamtąd dobrych natchnień!... Czy chodziło o edukację Niteczki, czy o jaką podróż, czy o lokatę kapitałów, które mąż mi zostawił, czy o pożyczkę, której ktoś z krewnych albo znajomych żądał, ja zawsze tam jak w dym! I da pan wiarę? Nieraz hipoteka, zdaje się, dobra, interes doskonały, nieraz nawet serce nakazuje dać lub pożyczyć — a mąż, tam z głębi wiekuistego spoczynku, powiada". „Nie daj!" — i nie dawałam! I nigdy źle na tym nie wyszłam! Ach, drogi panie! pan, który wszystko czuje i rozumie, pan pojmie, jak się dziś modliłam, jak ze wszystkich sił duszy pytałam: „Dać Niteczkę czy nie dać Niteczki?" Tu chwyciła go rękoma za skronie i zawołała przez łzy: — Ale mój Teodor odpowiedział: „Dać!" — więc ci ją daję — i moje błogosławieństwo w dodatku! Łzy zgasiły istotnie dalszą wymowę pani Broniczowej. Zawiłowski klęknął przy niej, panna „Niteczka", która weszła jakby na umówioną chwilę, rzuciła się przy nim na kolana, pani Broniczowa zaś wyciągnąwszy ręce mówiła łkając: — Ona twoja! twoja! Daję ci ją ja — i daje Teodor! Potem wstali we troje. Ciocia nakryła oczy chustką i pozostała bez ruchu; z wolna jednak poczęła nieco uchylać chustki, spoglądać, z boku na oboje młodych; nagle rozśmiała się i grożąc im palcem rzekła: — Oj, wiem ja, czego by się wam teraz chciało! Chcielibyście zostać sami. Pewno macie sobie teraz coś do powiedzenia — prawda? I wyszła. Zawiłowski wziął wówczas ręce panny Castelli i patrzył z upojeniem w jej oczy. Po czym siedli i ona pozostawiwszy swoje dłonie w jego rękach oparła skroń na jego ramieniu. Była to jakby pieśń bez słów. Zawiłowski począł pochylać głowę ku jej jasnej twarzy, Lineta przymknęła oczy, ale on był zbyt młody, zbyt nieśmiały, nadto czcił i kochał, więc nie odważył się jeszcze dotknąć ustami ust, tylko całował jej złotawe włosy — a i tak pokój, w którym siedzieli, począł się z nim kręcić, ziemia poczęła się kręcić; potem wszystko znikło mu sprzed oczu, stracił pamięć, gdzie jest, co się z nim dzieje, słyszał tylko bicie własnego serca, czuł woń tych jedwabnych włosów, które muskały jego wargi, i zdało mu się, że w tym jest świat. Lecz to był tylko sen, z którego trzeba się było zbudzić. Po pewnym czasie ciocia poczęła uchylać lekko drzwi, jakby chcąc jak najmniej stracić z romansu, w którym odegrała przy pomocy Teodora rolę opiekuńczego ducha; w przyległym pokoju ozwały się głosy państwa Osnowskich i w chwilę później panna Castelli znalazła się w ramionach cioci, z których przeszła w objęcia pani Anety, Osnowski zaś ściskając ze wszystkich sił ręce Zawiłowskiego mówił: — A jaka radość w domu, jaka radość! — bośmy cię tu wszyscy szczerze pokochali: ja i ciocia, i Anetka, nie mówiąc już o tej małej. Po czym zwrócił się do żony i rzekł: Wiesz, Anetko, czego ja Ignasiowi jeszcze wczoraj życzyłem? żeby im tak było z sobą jak nam! I chwyciwszy jej ręce począł je namiętnie całować. Zawiłowski, jakkolwiek w ogóle nie wiedział, co się z nim dzieje, odzyskał jednak o tyle przytomność, że spojrzał w twarz pani Anety; lecz ona odrzekła wesoło, odbierając mężowi ręce: — Nie! Im będzie lepiej, bo Castelka nie taki trzpiot jak ja, a pan Zawiłowski nie będzie jej tak natarczywie całował rąk przy ludziach. No, Józiu, puść! — Niech ją tylko tak kocha jak ja ciebie, mój skarbie, moja dziecinko ! — odpowiedział rozpromieniony Józio. Zawiłowski tego dnia został aż do wieczora u pani Broniczowej i nie poszedł wcale do biura. Po śniadaniu wyjechali powozem wraz z ciocią i panną Linetą, pani Broniczowa bowiem chciała ich koniecznie światu pokazać. Przejażdżka w Aleje niezupełnie się jednak udała z powodu krótkiego, nawalnego dżdżu, który rozpędził powozy. Po powrocie pan Osnowski, poczciwy jak zawsze, postawił nowy wniosek, który Zawiłowskiego uszczęśliwił. — Przytułów nam nie ucieknie — rzekł — mieszkamy tu i tak jakby wpół na wsi, a że dosiedzieliśmy do końca czerwca, więc możemy posiedzieć jeszcze parę dni. Niechże ta zakochana para zamieni pierścionki przed wyjazdem, a przy tym, niech nam z Anetą wolno będzie wyprawić im zaręczynowy wieczorek. Dobrze, ciociu? Widzę, że oni nic nie mają przeciw temu, a Ignasiowi będzie pewno przyjemnie mieć na zaręczynach swoich bliskich, państwa Połanieckich, państwa Bigielów... u tych ostatnich wprawdzie nie bywamy, ale to nic! Jutro będziemy u nich z wizytą i rzecz się załatwi. Dobrze, Ignasiu? Dobrze, ciociu? Ignaś był oczywiście w siódmym niebie; co do cioci, nie wiedziała wprawdzie, jakiego zdania byłby pod tym względem Teodor — i poczęła się wahać. Ale naprzód, można było Teodora jeszcze o to zapytać, a po wtóre, przypomniała sobie, że tak wielkim głosem odpowiedział ze swego miejsca wiekuistego spoczynku: „Dać!", że niepodobna było mieć wątpliwości co do jego dobrych chęci — w końcu więc zgodziła się na wszystko. Po obiedzie nadszedł codzienny niemal gość, Kopowski — i okazało się, że był jedyną istotą w willi, której wieść o uczuciach i zaręczynach młodej pary nie sprawiła radości. Twarz jego wyrażała przez jakiś czas niewypowiedziane osłupienie, w końcu zaś rzekł: — A ja to bym się nigdy nie był domyślił, że panna Lineta pójdzie za pana Zawiłowskiego. Pan Osnowski zaś trąciwszy łokciem Zawiłowskiego przymrużył oko i rzekł mu po cichu z wielce przebiegłą miną. — Uważałeś? Ja ci wczoraj jeszcze mówiłem, że on się podkochuje w Castelce. Zawiłowski opuścił późnym wieczorem willę Osnowskich. Wróciwszy do siebie, nie zabrał się jednak do wierszy — choć zdawało mu się teraz, że jest jakąś harfą, której struny dźwięczą same przez się — ale do biurowej korespondencji i do rachunków, których we dnie nie mógł odrobić. W biurze ujęło to wszystkich tak dalece, że gdy państwo Bigielowie po wizycie Osnowskich byli u nich z rewizytą, a zarazem z pierwszymi odwiedzinami u pani Broniczowej, Bigiel rzekł: — Co są warte wiersze pana Zawiłowskiego, to paniom wiadomo, ale może panie nie wiedzą, jaki to sumienny człowiek. Ja mówię dlatego o tym, że to u nas rzadka rzecz. Wtedy, jak tu u pań bawił cały dzień i nie mógł być w biurze, to je sobie kazał w nocy otworzyć dyżurnemu, zabrał książki i listy do domu i odrobił, co do niego należało. To miło pomyśleć, że się ma z takim człowiekiem do czynienia, bo takiemu można ufać. Tu jednak zacny wspólnik Domu pod firmą Bigiel i Połaniecki zdziwił się, że tak wysoka pochwała z jego ust tak małe uczyniła wrażenie i że pani Broniczowa. zamiast okazać radość, odrzekła: — Ach, mamy nadzieję, że w przyszłości pan Zawiłowski będzie się mógł oddać pracy odpowiedniejszej jego pozycji i zdolnościom. W ogóle wrażenie, jakie obie strony odniosły z poznania się, dowodziło, że obydwom było ze sobą jakoś nieswojo. Bigielom podobała się wprawdzie panna Lineta, ale on odchodząc szepnął żonie: „Jak oni tu sobie wygodnie żyją!" Miał poczucie, że duszą tej całej willi jest jakby ciągłe świętowanie, czyli próżniactwo, ale nie miał daru prędkiego wyrażania swych myśli. Pani Broniczowa po ich odejściu mówiła do panny Castelki: — Zapewne, zapewne!... To muszą być wyśmienici ludzie — tak!... Doskonali ludzie! jestem pewna... Tak!... zapewne!... I jakoś nie kończyła swej myśli, ale „Niteczka" musiała ją jednak zrozumieć, albowiem odrzekła: — Przecie to nie żadni jego krewni. Ale w kilka dni później odezwali się i krewni. Zawiłowski, który dotąd, mimo życzenia pani Broniczowej, nie był z przeprosinami u starego pana Zawiłowskiego, odebrał od niego list następujący: „Panie Żbiku! Podrapałeś mnie niesłusznie, bo ja cię nie chciał obrazić, a że mówię zawsze to, co myślę, to mi wolno, bom stary. Musieli ci też powiedzieć, że ja twojej pannie w oczy nie mówię inaczej, jak «półdiablę weneckie». Ale Bóg cię tam wiedział, że się kochasz i żenisz. Ja się o tym wczoraj dopiero dowiedział i teraz dopiero rozumiem, czemuś mi skoczył do oczu; ale że wolę paliwodów niż ciemięgów, a nie mogę przez tę diablą pedogrę przyjść sam do ciebie, żeby ci powinszować, przeto przyjdź ty do starego, który ci jest życzliwszy, niż myślisz." Po takim liście Zawiłowski poszedł tego samego dnia i został przyjęty z serdecznością cokolwiek mrukliwą, ale tak szczerą, że tym razem stary weredyk podobał mu się naprawdę i że naprawdę poczuł w nim krewnego. — Niech cię Bóg błogosławi i Najświętsza Panna — rzekł stary. — Ja cię mało znam, ale tyłem o tobie słyszał, że chciałbym, żebym o wszystkich Zawiłowskich mógł tak słyszeć. I począł ściskać jego rękę, po czym zwróciwszy się do córki rzekł: — I jenialna bestia, co? Na odchodnem zaś spytał: — A cóż „Teodor"? Nie bruździł ci tam zanadto? co? Zawiłowski, który jako artysta posiadał w wysokim stopniu poczucie śmieszności i któremu w duszy wydał się także Teodor komicznym, roześmiał się i odpowiedział: — Nie. Przeciwnie: był za mną. A stary począł kręcić głową: — To diablo wygodny Teodor! Miej się na baczności, bo to wyga! Pani Broniczowa miała jednak tyle prawdziwej czci dla majątku i towarzyskiego położenia starego pana Zawiłowskiego, że zaraz na drugi dzień poszła do niego w odwiedziny i poczęła mu niemal dziękować za tak uprzejme przyjęcie krewniaka. Ale szlachcic niespodzianie rozgniewał się. — Cóż to pani myślisz, że ja jaki furfant? — rzekł. — Pani słyszałaś ode mnie, że ubodzy krewni to plaga — i myślisz, że ja mam im to za złe, że goli. Nie!... Pani mnie nie znasz! Tylko, wiedz pani o tym, że jak szlachcic straci wszystko i zrobi się goły, to najczęściej staje się szują. Takie nasze charaktery albo raczej — taki ich brak. A ten Ignacy — słyszę zewsząd — porządny człowiek, choć goły, i dlatego go kocham. — I ja go kocham — odrzekła pani Broniczowa. — Wszakże pan będzie na zaręczynach? — Cest décidé. Choćbym się miał kazać zanieść!... Pani Broniczowa wróciła rozpromieniona i przy śniadaniu nie mogła się powstrzymać od wypowiedzenia przypuszczeń, które jej bujna fantazja poczęła tworzyć. — Pan Zawiłowski — rzekła — to milionowy człowiek i bardzo przywiązany do nazwiska. Zupełnie bym się nie dziwiła, gdyby naszego Ignasia zrobił swoim spadkobiercą, jeśli nie w głównej, to przynajmniej w znacznej części, albo gdyby który ze swych majątków w Poznańskiem zmienił dla niego na ordynację. Zupełnie bym się nie dziwiła. Nikt nie zaprzeczył, bo widziano i takie wypadki na świecie; dlatego po śniadaniu pani Broniczowa uścisnąwszy Niteczkę szepnęła jej do ucha: — Oj, ty, ty! przyszła pani ordynatowo! Wieczorem zaś rzekła Zawiłowskiemu: — Niech się pan nie dziwi, że ja się tak do wszystkiego mieszam, ale ja przecie wasza mama. Otóż mama ogromnie ciekawa, jaki pierścionek pan przygotuje dla Niteczki? Prawda, że to będzie coś ładnego? Tyle ludzi będzie na tych zaręczynach! A przy tym nie ma pan pojęcia, co to za malec wybredny! Ona taka nawet w drobiazgach estetyczna — i ma swój własny gust, ale jaki! ho! ho! — Ja chciałbym, pani — odpowiedział Zawiłowski — żeby w kamieniach były kolory, oznaczające wiarę, nadzieję i miłość, bo w niej moja wiara, moja nadzieja i moja miłość. — Bardzo śliczna myśl! Mówił pan już o tym z Niteczką? Wie pan co? W środku niech będzie perła, na znak, że ona perła. Teraz symbole w modzie. Czy ja panu mówiłam, że pan Świrski. jak jej dawał lekcje, to ją nazywał: „La perla"? A tak, mówiłam panu! Pan nie zna pana Świrskiego? On także... Mówił mi Józio Osnowski. że on dziś - jutro przyjeżdża. Więc to szafir, rubin, szmaragd i w środku perełka?... O tak! pan Świrski także... Czy pan będzie na pogrzebie? — Na czyim, pani? — Pana Bukackiego. Bo Józio Osnowski mówił mi, że pan Świrski przywiózł jego ciało. — Nie znałem go, nigdym go w życiu nie widział. — To lepiej. Niteczka będzie wolała, że pan go nie znał! Bóg w miłosierdziu swoim może mu przebaczyć, pomimo że dla mnie nie był nigdy sympatyczny, a Niteczka nie mogła go znosić. Ale mała będzie rada z pierścionka, a jak ona rada, to i ja rada. A „mała" nie tylko była rada z pierścionka, ale z życia w ogóle. Rola narzeczonej nabierała dla niej coraz większego uroku. Przyszły śliczne, bardzo widne noce, w czasie których przesiadywali z Zawiłowskim na balkonie i przytulając się do siebie patrzyli na drganie światła na liściach albo gubili wzrok w srebrnej kurzawie drogi mlecznej i w rojach gwiazd. Od rosnącej pod balkonem akacji szedł w górę zapach mocny i odurzający jak z wielkiej kadzielnicy. W nich zmysły zdawały się usypiać, dusze zaś, ukołysane ciszą, same zmienione w czyste światło, rozpraszały się niejako wśród nocnych głębin, stapiały się w jedność z łagodnym blaskiem księżyca — i tak oboje, siedząc z dłonią w dłoni, w półzapamiętaniu, w półśnie, zatracali prawie poczucie odrębnego bytu i życia zachowując tylko półświadomość jakiegoś powszechnego szczęścia i powszechnego sursum corda. Zawiłowski, gdy się potem rozbudził i wracał do rzeczywistego życia, rozumiał, że takie chwile, w których serce topnieje w owym panteizmie miłości i bije tym samym tętnem, jakim drga wszystko, co kocha się, łączy i ładzi we wszechświecie, są najwyższym szczęściem, jakie miłość dać może, i tak niezmiernym że gdyby trwało dłużej, musiałoby zniszczyć ludzką jednostkę. Lecz mając duszę idealisty przypuszczał, że gdy przychodzi śmierć i oczyszcza z materii monadę ludzką, wówczas te chwile zmieniają się w wieczność — i w ten sposób wyobrażał sobie niebo, w którym nic nie jest pochłoniętym, lecz wszystko tylko złączonym i zładzonym z ogólną harmonią. Panna Lineta nie mogła wprawdzie szybować jego lotem, lecz odczuwała jakby pewien zawrót głowy, jakby pewne upojenie od jego pędu i czuła się także szczęśliwą. Kobieta nawet niezdolna kochać człowieka, kocha jednakże miłość, a co najmniej — siebie i swoją w niej rolę, i dlatego najczęściej z radością przestępuje próg narzeczeństwa czując zarazem wdzięczność dla mężczyzny, który otwiera przed nią nowe widnokręgi życia. Przy tym, w pannę Linetę wmawiano miłość tak mocno, że w końcu uwierzyła w nią zupełnie. I raz, gdy Zawiłowski spytał jej, czy jest pewna siebie i swego serca, podała mu obie ręce jakby z wylaniem i odrzekła: — O tak; teraz już wiem, że kocham. On przycisnął wysmukłe jej palce do ust, do czoła, do oczu jak coś świętego, ale zaniepokoił się jednak jej słowami i spytał: — Czemu dopiero teraz, Niteczko? Czy była chwila, w której myślałaś, że nie będziesz mnie mogła pokochać? Panna Castelli podniosła w górę swe czarne oczy i zamyśliła się nieco; po chwili w kącikach jej ust i w dołkach twarzy począł się zbierać uśmiech. — Nie — rzekła — ale ja jestem wielki tchórz, więc się bałam. Ja rozumiem, że kochać pana to inna rzecz niż kochać pierwszego z brzegu. I nagle poczęła się śmiać: — Och, z panem Kopowskim to byłoby simple comme bonjour! Ale z panem!... Może ja nie umiem tego dobrze wyrazić, ale nieraz mi się zdawało, że to tak, jakby wstępować na jakąś górę albo na jakąś wieżę. Gdy się raz stanie na wierzchołku, widać świat cały, przedtem jednak trzeba iść i iść, i trudzić się, a ze mnie —taki leniuszek!... Zawiłowski, jak był długi i kościsty, wyprostował się i rzekł: — Jak mi się mój drogi leniuszek zmęczy, to go wezmę na ręce jak dziecko i poniosę choćby najwyżej. — A ja się będę przytulała, żeby jak najmniej ciężyć — odpowiedziała Castelka ściskając ramionka i wchodząc w rolę małego dziecka. Zawiłowski zaś ukląkł przed nią i począł całować brzeżki jej sukni. Zdarzały się jednak na tym niebie i chmurki, ale nie oni temu byli winni. Młodemu człowiekowi zdawało się czasem, że jego uczucie nadto jest dozorowane, że i pani Broniczowa, i pani Osnowska zanadto sprawdzają, czy kocha, zanadto rozpatrują, jak kocha. Tłumaczył to sobie wprawdzie ciekawością kobiecą i w ogóle zajęciem, jakie w kobietach wzbudza miłość, ale wolałby był mieć więcej swobody i wolałby był, żeby mu nie pomagano kochać. Uczucie swe uważał za świętość, i przykro mu było czynić z niego wystawę dla niepowołanych oczu, a tymczasem śledzono każdy jego ruch i każde słowo. Przypuszczał także, że się muszą potem odbywać kobiece sesje, na których pani Broniczowa z panią Osnowska wydają swoje approbatur, i ta myśl gniewała go, bo sądził, że obie nie są nawet w stanie zrozumieć jego uczucia. Gniewało go również, że Kopowski został zaproszony do Przytułowa i że wybierał się tam razem ze wszystkimi, ale w tym wypadku chodziło mu tylko o Osnowskiego, którego szczerze polubił. Pozorem do tych zaprosin był nie dokończony przez pannę Linetę portret Kopowskiego. Zawiłowski zrozumiał teraz jasno, że wszystko stało się tak za namową pani Osnowskiej, która doskonale umiała ludziom podsuwać swoje życzenia jako ich własne. Chwilami przychodziło mu nawet do głowy prosić pannę Linetę, by zaniechała kończenia tego portretu, ale wiedział, że ją zasmuci tym żądaniem jako artystkę, a przy tym bał się, by go nie posądzono o zazdrość o takiego mydłka jak „Koposio".